Family Bonding
by twilightluv2013
Summary: Bella was reading her book when Emmett just had to come up and mess with her. Emmett better watch out, cause Bella got some tricks up her sleeves. Read and see what happens.
1. Annoying Emmett

**sum****mary: what happens when Emmett says something to Bella.**

**all I know is that Emmett better watch out. Bella has some tricks up her sleeve.  
**

**chapter 1: Annoying Emmett  
**

**_a/n: This is my first fanfic. please go easy on me. By the way i don't own twilight ,SM does. i just play with them. hahahaha._****  
**

Bella was sitting on the couch reading Wuthering Heights for the hundredth time. When Emmett walks up and says " Seriously Bella. You're reading that damn book again?"

"Yeah." she said, her eyes still glued to the book.

"Why? That book is lame as fuck!"

"Well, Emmett if you would actually read the book, you wouldn't be saying that."

"I don't need to read the book to know that it's lame."

Bella went back to reading her book when Emmett snatched the book from her hands with his vampire speed. Bella tried to make her most threatening look but it didn't work. Emmett dangled the book in front of her face then ripped the book in half. Bella reached for Emmett growling and she was about to grab Emmett's face when out of nowhere Jasper tackles Bella.

"Get the hell off me." she yelled.

"Bella, Bella, it's me, Jasper." he said soothingly.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." Bella said snarling.

Edward walked in, and looked at a grinning Emmett suspiciously. "Emmett what did you do to make my wife want to kill you." he said sternly.

"Nothing."

_All I did was rip Bella's lame ass Wuthering Heights book. _Emmett thought.

" YOU RIPPED BELLA'S BOOK!"

"I was saving Bella time. She's already that book, like a hundred times. She practically remembers the whole thing."

"So you had to rip it!"

"Yes, yes I did. You should be happy Edward. I was doing Bella a favor."

Bella on the other hand was fuming. She pushed Jasper off of her with her vampire strength. She stood up and brushed herself off. She smiled at Edward. Then turned her head and growled at Emmett. Then she charged herself at him and tackled him. Before she could get her punches in. Jasper and Edward pulled her off Emmett. Edward and Jasper was holding a kicking and screaming Bella in their arms. Alice and Rosalie arrived at the house staring at the three. They turned to Emmett.

"What did you do?" they said at the same time.

"Why does everybody always think I do something."

"Because you always do, do something." Rosalie said.

**a/n: I'll try to post daily. But i hope you enjoy.**

**Peace out, **

**ATwilight2012  
**


	2. Revenge

**chapter 2:** Revenge

Bella finally calmed down.(Thanks to Jasper). Jasper and Edward finally let go of her. "I'm going to go check on Renesmee." she said.

"You do that." Emmett yelled.

Bella turned around, and flipped him off. She turned around and left the three guys with some very funny ,surprised expressions.

**EPOV**

Why did Emmett have to do that. Thank god Rosalie's here, or Bella would've actually killed him."Rose don't look at me like that. I was doing a good deed."

"Ripping Bella's book isn't exactly doing a good deed." Alice said.

It is for me. Emmett thought.

"Why did you have to fucking do that? You know she loves to read. What book was it anyway?"

"Wuthering Heights." I said.

Rose hit Emmett in the chest and yelled at him because we all know that was Bella's favorite book.

"Oh, come on Rosie, we all know that book was fucking lame."

"It may be lame, but Bella loves that book."

"Rosalie, it's no use. Every time you argue with Emmett it doesn't work. It won't go through his thick skull."

Bella opened her shield and let me read her thoughts, Edward you better not protect Emmett when i come down there, because what you're about to hear, you'll want to beat the shit out of Emmett.  
Oh my god, what did he do know. I follow my wife's orders and moved out-of-the-way.  
Bella came streaming down the stairs and slapped Emmett.

"Bella, what the fuck!" Rosalie yelled.

"Your husband taught Renesmee what nookie ment."

We all yelled"Emmett!"

"What?" he said looked innocently.

I have put up with Emmet's antics but this is the last time. "I told her about nookie,yes, but i didn't exactly tell her what it means."

"What did you tell her?" Bella yelled.

"Calm down, sheesh. I told her it meant hugging."

"What if she says it in front of Jacob,Charlie, or Esme and Carlisle?"

"She won't say it. Renesmee is too smart to say it. It's, like, not even in her vocabulary."

"You dumbass." Bella hit Emmett in the back of his head.

"Damn. When did you become aggressive? Hey, Edward you got a handful right here."

"I would shut up if I were you."

"Why?" "Because Rose cut me off.

"Because I'm taking my nookie for a whole month."

Emmett went wide-eyed. He dropped down to his knees, and started to beg Rosalie to take it back.

"Please Rose, don't do it." he pleaded.

_I can't even go 2 days without fucking him, but he needs to learn a lesson._ Rosalie thought.

I laughed at her thought. I know Rosalie isn't going to keep her promise. Rosalie glared at me. She is really having a hard time with this. Maybe I could help her out but I'm going to do the safe thing and keep my mouth shut. Bella on the other hand...

"Rose, if you don't let him suffer, he will never learn and he'll just go around driving everybody insane."

Emmett got to his knees with a very annoyed look.

"All I did was rip your stupid little book. It's not like you can't read another one."

"Man whore."

"Cock sucker."

"Yes, and I enjoy it very much."

I was so shocked that Bella would actually say that in front of everybody. Maybe that courage came from her rage with Emmett. I might speak to her about that later. Alice was walking in from the kitchen, smiling as usual.

"Let's go to the mall."

"OK." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, so Bella can buy herself a new book."Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." Bella said.

"Yeah."

"Come here, I wanna say something."

"An apology?"

_No, just something that will keep your mouth shut._ Bella thought.

Emmett walked over to Bella cautiously. Partially keeping his distance from her in case she might try to throw a punch.(His thoughts not mine.)

"I just wanted to say-" In a blink of an eye Bella kneed Emmett right in the...

**a/n: Sorry i took so long posting. I was having trouble posting this chapter.**


End file.
